


mirror, mirror

by WattStalf



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mirror Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Subaki's Vanity, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First and foremost, he needed a mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One of my biggest kinks that does not involve piss or violence is masturbation in scenarios where they're being watched or watching themselves. And so, this was born. I'm probably going to end up doing a lot of masturbation stories for Fates, but alas. It's my weakness. Had to start with sweet husbando first, tho.  
> 

Lately, in his private moments, Subaki found himself thinking about Corrin. The two of them had begun to grow rather close, and he had an admiration for her that he could deny no more than he could his attraction, and he knew that, wanting her as badly as he did, he had to do something about it. For the time being, he was not pursuing her, because he wanted to make sure that the moment was absolutely perfect before he made his move.

But, just because he was waiting to let her know about his feelings did not mean that he was not often overcome with his desire for her, and that left him only one choice, which is why he spent so many nights taking matters into his own hands, so to speak. On one of these nights, after a long day of training, he was looking forward to the chance to unwind, and began to get things ready.

First and foremost, he needed a mirror. He had always needed a mirror, because there was something about watching himself, or pretending that he was watching someone else or that someone else was watching him, that really got him going, and if he were doing this on his own, he would make it absolutely perfect for himself. There was no reason not to indulge, after all.

Standing in front of his reflection, he closed his eyes for a moment to envision Corrin and the soft curves of her body and her kind smile and her bright eyes, and he felt himself beginning to get hard. Resting a hand over top of his clothes, he started to rub himself through the fabric, sighing softly. His outfit was always so impeccable that he never got fully naked for this, and he always started outside of his clothing.

Opening his eyes, he caught sight of himself in the mirror, touching himself so shamelessly, and his cock throbbed. He imagined that he was doing this for Corrin, that she was the one watching him and that she had ordered this, and his face flushed. Far be it from him to deny himself a little vanity, but he always felt a little weird admitting how much he loved the way his skin looked with a tinge of red to his cheeks. If he focused enough, he could recall the sound of her giggle, and he bit down on his lip, his cheeks going even redder.

He was fully hard by now, and he reached his hand in his pants to free his cock, his eyes not leaving his reflection as he began to stroke himself. Even with his eyes open and completely trained on himself, he had no trouble imagining Corrin in the back of his mind, picturing her sitting before him, taking in the sight that he could see right now. She would give him a coquettish little smile and comment on how he was giving her the perfect performance. Subaki let out a loud moan at the thought, a bit louder than he intended, but he didn't mind. He wasn't an expert, but he was almost certain that the noises he made would sound quite erotic to a woman.

"You like that, milady?" he murmured, biting his lip again and tugging on it with his teeth this time. "Oh, of course you do, silly me." He tightened his grip around his cock, working his hand up and down, up and down, going faster with each passing second. It had been such a long day, and he needed this so terribly. He needed _her_ , but he wasn't going to push for that until the time was just right.

"Beautiful," she would tell him, and maybe she would run a hand through his hair as she did. He ran a hand through his own hair, watching the way it fell around his face with a little shudder of pleasure. Her face may have been the one on his mind, but his own was not bad to look at, and the shameless look of lust he wore certainly helped him along. Reaching a hand back, he undid the tie and let his hair fall around his face completely.

"How's that for beautiful?" he asked the Corrin of his fantasy, imagining her approving smile. His breath caught in his throat, and he brought his hand down, pushing his shirt up over his stomach, and for a moment, he had to look away because the sight of him was nearly enough to drive him over the edge completely.

When he did look back, he groaned, still brought rather close by the sight. His hair was wild around his face, one of his hands was wrapped around his cock while the other rested on his abs, he was still biting his lip hard, his cheeks were flushed a shade of red nearly as deep as his hair, and his eyelids were heavy with his lust. He looked so postively wanton that he could hardly stand the sight of himself, and if Corrin were here, she would tease him, letting him know how pretty he was when he got like this.

"I just wanted to make this perfect for you, Lady Corrin," he said breathlessly, tipping his head back slightly. He would not last much longer like this, he knew, but he also knew that it would not be enough for him. When he was really in the mood, it didn't take him very long to bounce back, and it usually took him at least twice to really do the trick.

Panting, he bucked his hips, no longer able to rely on the movement of his hand for this. Thrusting into his hand, Subaki whimpered, "Oh, gods, Corrin," and he closed his eyes again, bringing another image of Corrin to mind. He always finished things off with thoughts of her and the way she would look at him while he performed for her, the slight smirk and the tinge of red in her own cheeks. Perhaps she would even bite her lip to mirror him. The thoughts drove him absolutely wild, and he couldn't help himself anymore.

Pleasure washed over him as he came with one final jerk of his hips, whimpering her name once more as he did so. He was so lost in it all that he was practically off in a world of his own, with just himself and his fantasy Corrin, and perhaps his own reflection as well. There would be an issue of cleanup, considering he had gotten a bit of his seed on his clothes, but even he could not bring himself to care about such things when he was in such a state of bliss.

He stood there for a long time with his eyes closed in ecstasy, panting to catch his breath. When he opened his eyes again, he would see the look of sheer pleasure on his face, and that would start him back on his way to further arousal, and then he would repeat the process. Someday, he would not be forced to do it all on his own, but for now, he could not say that he minded.

And then he felt arms snaking around his back and he jolted, opening his eyes in a panic as he registered the fact that he was very exposed and very much not alone, and potentially under some sort of attack. But he faced a mirror, and in his reflection he saw the person wrapping their arms around him from behind, and it was not any sort of attacker. In fact, it was almost hard for him to believe that this was real, because the person holding onto him was Corrin, and she looked just as pleased as she always did in his imagination.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“L-L-Lady Corrin?!”

“Yes, Subaki?” she asked, a slight purr to her voice.

"How long have you been there?" he asked with a nervous chuckle.

"This is the part where I say 'long enough', right?" She grinned as he turned around in her embrace, wanting to really look her in the face, though he found that it was hard, given the current situation. "I heard what you said about me, at least. You put on quite the show, you know that?"

"Well, I do try. Even when there isn't an audience, I put forth my best effort..." Again, he gave a nervous chuckle, hoping she could not see through him and see just how embarrassed he was. As much as he had wanted her, to be caught by her when he was so unprepared was, at the very least, embarrassing, and he was struggling to figure out how to handle himself.

"Is that right?" She grinned wickedly as she spoke, and pressed her body into his. "Well, you're not alone now, so maybe you'd like a little help with your performance?" She didn't wait for him to reply, dropping to her knees in front of him, and when Subaki realized what was happening, he didn't do a thing to stop it. Finally, he had her, and even though he hadn't been looking for the perfect moment to approach her at that time, it had found him anyway.

Corrin took his cock in hand and parted her lips, guiding it in, and Subaki let out one of the moans that he prided himself on. It was the first time anyone had done anything like this to him, and he wanted it to be just as enjoyable for her as he could possibly make it. She was barely doing anything and it already felt so perfect, so what sort of man would he be if he didn't return the favor?

He couldn't help nudging her a bit and turning them so that he faced the mirror once more, but she seemed to know what he was after and was more than willing to comply. At this angle, he could watch her suck him off and watch his reactions to everything that she did for him, and he bit his lip just as he did when he was alone, whimpering as she brought him deeper into her mouth.

He rested a hand on the back of her head, holding her steady when she began to bob it. It was better than anything he could have done on his own, and he knew that he could finish like this if he weren't careful, but now that he had her, he wanted as much of her as possible. He let himself enjoy her mouth for only a moment longer before he said, “If you don't mind, I'd like to try something a little less one sided.”

Corrin pulled back and looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes, and she nodded. He helped her up and turned her to face the mirror, standing behind her and saying, “Have a look at yourself.”

Blushing, she replied, “I'd prefer looking at the man behind me.”

“I can't say I prefer it, but I don't mind,” he teased.

“I noticed, but are you really sure you prefer looking at someone like me to you?” she asked, her tone also teasing.

“Oh, absolutely,” he murmured, lowering his lips to her ear. She shivered and he nibbled at it as he began to undress her, and when her clothes were discarded, he asked her if she was ready.

“Yes,” she said softly, and he bent her over in front of the mirror, reaching a hand between her legs and delighting in the way she blushed and gasped and looked away from her own reflection as he rubbed her gently. “Oh,” she moaned, “that's so...”

“Perfect?” he asked, and she gave a small nod. “So, what brought you to my room tonight?”

“I...” Now her face was a bright shade of red, and she struggled to reply as he started working a finger inside of her. “I- ah!- I was actually coming to...to...” She paused, but after he earned a low moan from her, she went on. “I've wanted you for so long, and I don't...I-I don't know what I was hoping to happen- ah!- but I just had to come see you...”

“And are you happy with what you saw?” The two of them really were a sight to behold, with the playful smirk on his lips and the look of bliss she wore as he fingered her, and he was glad to know that this only got better when he had someone to share the view with.

“Of course,” she moaned, and whined when he slowly pulled his finger out of her.

“Shh,” he said, “I've got something better for you.” He held her steady with one arm and guided his cock so that he rubbed up against her, eliciting yet another delicious moan, and then he gave a small thrust, pushing into her.

It took every ounce of self control that he possessed not to push himself all the way inside of her, but he could manage it. Even just the little bit he could feel felt more amazing that anything in his entire life, and he tipped his head back, closing his eyes and groaning in ecstasy. When he opened his eyes again, he could see the look on Corrin's face, her eyes wide and her lips parted in a silent moan, and he could see himself, and he gave her a little bit more, bit by bit until he had filled her entirely.

“Is that good?” he asked.

“Oh, yes,” she murmured, looking up at what he assumed was his face in their reflection, and he gave a small shudder of pleasure. He rocked his hips, trying to find the perfect rhythm for her and watching her face for clues. All the time he had spent watching himself was paying off in that he knew what to look for in a face, and he fucked her just the way he was sure that she loved.

Once again, his eyes were drawn to himself, and he took in just how disheveled and wanton he looked as he took Corrin for the first time. It was, he had to admit, better than any fantasy he had ever had, and if it were possible for something to be better than perfect, he had found it. Suddenly, he noticed a shift in her expression just as he felt her tightening around him, and her head fell back as she cried out his name. She had come, and though he would have loved to keep fucking her until she had a second, and maybe even a third, orgasm, all of this was enough to push him to his own limit.

With a long, pathetic moan he was there, spilling inside of her, and he got one good look at the expression he was making, with his flushed cheeks and his open lips and his face framed by his wild red hair, before he closed his eyes and lost himself in just how wonderful he felt. Panting, it was all he could do to keep both him and Corrin steady as they relaxed in their afterglow, and he pulled out of her so that he could lead her over to his bed and sit down.

She laid her head on his shoulder happily, sighing in contentment, and he put a finger under her chin to guide her face up to his for a kiss. Now came the time where they addressed what they had just done, and what it meant for the both of them, but he wasn't worried about that part. Whatever happened next, he was sure it would work out just the way he wanted it to. After all, they were perfect for each other.

 


End file.
